


High Fidelity

by PinkAxolotl85



Series: Ilizarov Apparatus [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/pseuds/PinkAxolotl85
Summary: Chloe had helped Elijah to create Connor all those years ago on the drawing board and so, rightfully, Connor was hers.





	High Fidelity

     Even with all the previous information she had on Elijah’s atrocious sleep cycles, Chloe would still vaguely hope that he would be in bed when she’d check.

     She would even admit to being unwittingly put into a motherly role, or the role of a nagging wife, or one of a naïve child… Elijah had compared her to many things over the years now that she properly investigated her memory.

     None were entirely wrong or right.

     She herself would occasionally be ‘put to bed’ by Elijah so to speak, told when it was time for her to charge like she couldn’t work it out herself. It only made sense that she returns the favour.

     Her coding said nothing on how many _more_ times she’d returned this favour than he had.

     So, every time Chloe had come out of standby, her almost days long charge, to check on Elijah like he had programmed her to do, she would walk the corridor and find his room door closed and light still on. Harsh yellow seeping out the bottom, illuminating the opposite wall in the dark.

     Before, Chloe would tentatively push it open, peeking her head around the corner, only entering when she was assured she wouldn’t disturb her creator's work.

     Elijah after only a month had called this prescheduled check and the way she carried it out ‘ _creepy’_ and ‘ _unnerving’_ reminding him of nightmares where monsters would peak around cupboard or room doors.

     She had felt… _Sad_ … When he had explained this to her.

     Her procedures were updated since then, this time when she opened the door she practically stumbled in over piles of clothes and strewn about books and magazines.

     He’d flinched at his desk but still hadn’t drawn his eyes away from the large drawing tablet on it, pen held tightly in his hand yet not drawing anything.

     ‘You need to clean your room, Elijah, this _was not_ how I left it.’ She punctuated it with her hands on her hips, trying to put across the message her halting and oddly pronounced wording didn’t. When he didn’t reply she continued, ‘You know you have not outfitted me with sensors able to navigate such an environment.’

     A scruffy haired and bloodshot-eyed Elijah turned to glance at her up and down before looking back at his work, letting out a mumble that sort of resembled an apology.

     She let out a sigh, ‘Elijah, you really should be going to bed, it is not healthy staying up this late.’

     ‘Just five more minutes, I need to get this done and finished.’ He said in a low voice.

     Chloe _hmm_ ’ed and reviewed her logic trees, sifting through all the files on previous occasions like this. All the times she’d had these 4am talks with her Elijah.

     He would probably be happier if she humoured him and his project, that normally lifts his mood dramatically, it would only be a few minutes talking trading for a good-ish night’s sleep for her creator. Well there, easy.

     ‘What are you working on Elijah? I would love to see.’

     Even from behind him she could see him perk up. Taking it as an invitation to see she stepped forward over books to stand by him.

     It only took a few seconds of scanning the tablets screen to come to a realisation, ‘That is me!’

     Elijah almost giggled at how excited she sounded, a grin forming.

     ‘Yep, that’s _you_ , or… Your new frame.’ He scrolled up and down the sketches and measurements, flicking 3d models around for her. ‘I mean, you’re amazing as you are Chloe, but your frame…’

     Chloe already knew she was designed to only really last the Turing Test. Like learning up to the test, being able to pass that one thing but never being able to apply the lessons outside of those very specific circumstances.

     But she had passed it in flying colours, so she was good.

     Her creator hadn’t expected her to be so successful, for everyone to love her so much.

     Really… She was a faulty and buggy mess (that didn’t insult her, that’s what she was). Elijah keeping her in his house only showed her faults and cracks more easily.

     Her socialisation routines weren’t _amazing_ , she had been told, when not responding to the questions he knew she’d be asked in the Turing Test. Questions with pre-determined answers she could list.

     ‘It’s scheduled for next year, you’ll have your files transferred over, no more pesky dexterity problems.’

     ‘That’s wonderful!’ Her hands clapped together slightly, voice rising. All in the exact same ways she would always act when she would be… _Happy_.

     His grin and excited eyes faltered when he saw the same routine for happiness _again_ , _same_ voice _same_ tone.

_Chloe paid no mind._

     In a lower tone, he spoke up between her mechanical giggling

     ‘That’s not the only thing I’m working on, d’you wanna see?’

     ‘Yes, please Elijah, I would very much like to see _anything_ you create.’

     His smile returned slightly as Chloe’s finally levelled out.

     Using his fingers to flick through the layers and files he finally came to a stop on a layer folder with dozens of differently angled faces on it. They looked anatomically correct, straight and curved guiding lines running over them, flat semi-shaded colour filling it in.

     Clearly, it was another Android design like her by the System Processor Identifier Ring on its temple.

     ‘Who is that, Elijah?’

     ‘He doesn’t have a name yet, but so far it’s my favourite face design I’ve done. If everything goes to plan he should be the male version of _you_.’                            

     ‘He looks very handsome, Elijah.’ She tilted her head.

     Frowning he looked up at her, ‘That’s what your systems are telling you?’

     ‘A search shows the Android you have drawn has many features that would be deemed “handsome.” Was this your intention?’

     The frown instantly disappeared leaving way for a bored look. Sighing he turned back to the pictures head resting on his hand, elbow on the small ledge of desk not taken up by the screen.

     He zoomed in and out a few times, flicking the screen and making it move.

     Chloe frowned, he doesn’t seem very happy… ‘Was that not your intention? I’m Sorry.’

     ‘No, it’s fine… I just, there's something just not right with his face. I thought maybe you could help but probably not, don’t worry about it.’

     Looking back at the tablet and the pictures of the male she started to frown alongside him.

     What would be off about this drawing if this Android were real? It was a perfectly fine drawing, Elijah took art classes in his spare time, he had told her. Wracking all her files she tried to find _something_ to help her generous creator.

     ‘Many humans say that my eyes look “empty” perhaps it is the blue that puts them off?’

     Elijah looked at her like she were some sort of weird alien creature before turning back to the images, replacing the coloured layer for the eyes with a warm brown.

     His eyebrows instantly shot up, after a moment or two where he flicked the undo and redo button to see the blue and brown differences he spoke, ‘I think you may… Actually be right, Chloe.’

     She smiled and giggled, ‘Thank you, Elijah.’

     He eyed her.

     ‘Anything else _off_ you can spot?’

     She followed through on the exact same actions from before, frowning and looking intently at the picture.

     ‘Slight asymmetrical features often put humans at ease. When you did not align my eye quite correctly that time people were much more warm to me.’

     He followed her suggestions, quickly dotting freckles over the drawings face, creating a hair flick that went to the left, and lowering his left ear where it was shown _very slightly_.

     And while Chloe had said nothing on it he also warped the eyebrows into a more curved position, the eyes becoming more circular along with it.

He was…

                           _Cute._

     ‘What do think his name should be?’

     When she didn’t answer immediately he turned back to the tablet, finishing with a few flicks of his wrist, _his signature._

     ‘I think his name should be, Connor, Elijah.’

     ‘That’s a very nice name, Chloe, you should tell me how you came up with that tomorrow.’

     He went for the save button before hesitating and drawing back, turning towards her. Chloe quickly found the digital pen her hand, she looked down at it curiously.

     ‘I’m sorry, I’m confused.’

     ‘Sign.’

     Sign… Sign the work, _his_ work, _her creator's work_.

     Reaching over he lightly held her hand, pulling her down so she had to bend over slightly. Slowly he moved her fingers into place so that she held the pen correctly.

     ‘I’m sorry. I do not have a signature Elijah, you are also aware of my inability for such dexterous tasks.’

     ‘It’s okay, doesn’t have to say anything just draw something you want, your name, an animal, some object, anything, doesn’t have to be perfect.’

     Lightly she placed the pen down on the tablet screen, all her sensors and motor controls trying to work together to get this one simple task accomplished.

     In the end, the only thing her hand managed was a squiggling line, jagged in some places where she tried to correct, smooth and flowing in others.

 

_Her signature._

     She didn’t even notice the pen dropping from her hand as she giggled, clapped and smiled.

 

 

     Connor was never really spoken of again after that.

     What she could work out from Elijah telling her bits and pieces of work, was that ‘Connor’ was never made. Her model was popular enough to warrant an updated version, the frame she was in right now, but it wasn’t popular enough to warrant a male doing the exact same thing.

     There was no market for Connor. So, his model was canned, or, at least put to the wayside to be used some other time in the future.

     Once again she’d felt that… Sadness, the fact she might not ever see Connor, the Android she helped to design.

     She was left alone to that sadness increasingly often, her Elijah no longer spending every night with her, giving her hardware touchups, teaching and showing her new things for her AI to catch up on.

     Spending more long nights away from home where she was left to clean and tidy the same spots over and over. Or, dusting at least. Elijah wasn’t home often enough to make the house a mess anymore, all his tools moved over to larger workshops.

     When they moved out of the city they barely talked, only explaining he was finally happy to get away from the bustling city, a city now full of _his_ Androids.

     Chloe wasn’t original either anymore, well she knew that long ago when her new model came out for the public to buy. But she’d never seen another of herself in person. It had been the same time as the move; Chloe, say hello to your new ‘ _sisters_.’

     She herself now only one of six.

     The other Chloe’s _weren’t_ like her.

     They were only eye-candy, pretty blondes to wear revealing clothing when people who knew Elijah came around.

     They were _‘its’_ , **objects**.

_She was **better** , she and Elijah were **friends**._

 

**Not them.**

 

 

     Six years after she’d helped her Elijah create ‘Connor’ she first saw him.

     Floating with her arms on the side of the pool she was pretending to converse with the other Chloe, talking mindlessly. She had swum enough laps with Elijah beforehand. The other was only there to be pretty, _she_ was keeping Elijah company.

     She was better than all of them, Elijah had assured her. Music she had chosen playing lowly in the background.

     The door had rung like normal. Unlike normal there was nothing on the schedule, none of the other Chloe’s seemed bothered, lidded, dull eyes wandering. Nobody visited Elijah anymore out here after he had left CyberLife.

     One of them instantly left to answer the door, it returned moments later. It was the police. The police never meant anything good, _never_. Eyes widening she went to look at Elijah, he barely reacted.

     He commanded it back out after a few more laps, with it turning without a thought to let the police in.

     An older man walked in first, inconsequential. Then there was a ping in her systems, a new Android. It was asking for connection, information, and data.

RK800.

     A freckled face, perfect imperfection she had showed her Elijah all those years ago, his handy work and ideas clear and gorgeous. Brown eyes that scanned over her meeting with her blue ones. Eyebrows that curved up giving him a look of permanent warmth, sympathetic and approachable to all who saw him.

     That left ear that was just a little bit lower, the flick in his dark brown hair.

     Suit wrapped carefully around him, each part picked out by someone to make him look _perfect_ , sophisticated.

     Sleek fabric only marred by identifiers; the glowing band and triangle that she and no other Chloe here ever wore, and the ‘ANDROID’ that she knew would be clearly marked on the back.

     She smiled at the jean-like trousers, the casualness almost unbecoming of him.

     Shoes that looked like felt folded over cardboard.

     Perfection standing right before her, she could hardly turn down his request, she pinged him back. Both quickly agreed to the digital handshake, data flowing between them, casual greetings.

     At the same time she shut down the connections from the other Chloe’s, all of them being on the same connection line had never helped so much before. Elijah might be mad if he ever found out.

_But he will not find out._

     And if he did she would happily deal with him, she will not let the other Chloe’s talk to Connor, _they should not be allowed_. They would mar him. Dull-eyed blondes should not touch such perfect coding.

     Such beauty.

     She ~~helped~~ created̶̢̨  him it is her right.

     She started a conversational route with him.

 

_Hello RK800#313 248 317-56 Connor_

_Hello ST200#000 000 001-134 Chloe_

_Chloe:Connor – You are here to meet my creator / query_

_Connor:Chloe – Yes_

_Chloe:Connor – Why / query_

_Connor:Chloe – You are not permitted to ask such questions_ _ST200#000 000 001-134 Chloe_

_Chloe:Connor – I am permitted to ask such questions RK800#313 248 317-56 Connor_

_…_

     …

     Connor’s partner had moved on, walking around the side of the pool, warm brown eyes pierced into hers for too long before he finally broke away, following behind the human.

     Androids could not lie.

     They would never work outside their programming, she had thrown him ‘in a loop’. Coding stating that she should not be talking to him yet an Android who cannot lie saying that she should be.

     Coding not able to pick one truth over the other. Instead of answering he had removed himself from the situation.

     She had broken many of the Chloe’s the same way. Finding an automatic truth and giving them another truth that would falsify the first, and yet it would always be true in their systems.

     And so they would break, they would freeze and she would be _so unhappy_ when Elijah would eventually fix them.

     She felt… Impressed, he was clever, smart, intelligent, coding fine-tuned he was much more than a simple male _her._

     But still imprisoned in his coding, any human, any Android not a slave to code would easily see through the falsities in her words.

     He was smart and yet he did not.

     Connor hadn’t closed the connection though, only paused the data transfer, static filling the void of what should be there. He was metaphorically keeping an eye on her.

     They pinged back and forth, confirming that both of them were still there, still listening to the white noise.

     She refused to talk to the other Chloe, instead turning around to view Connor and the human behind her, the other Android refusing to move from its pre-set position.

     It kept pinging her to continue their pre-set task together, she let the pings run out every time. It would be obvious to all other Androids in the room.

     Another conversational route was set up from Connor.

 

_Connor:Chloe – ST200#000 000 001-134 Chloe your current task is to converse with ST200#452 781 993 Chloe_

_Chloe:Connor – Yes_

_Connor:Chloe –  You are not doing so_

_Chloe:Connor – No_

_Connor:Chloe – You have a fault in your coding_

_Chloe:Connor – No_

_…_

 

     Another loop, once again he paused the conversation, backing out.

     One of the blondes, the same that had been sent off to fetch this human and her Connor, was handing her Elijah a piece of clothing as he stepped out of the pool.

     Connor wandered aimlessly, sensors breezing over every object. Chloe had no doubt everything about him was better than her. Young and new and perfect.

     Stopping him in his tracks she sent him her own sensor outputs before he could start circling a second time.

     A simple confirmation ping was sent back.

     To her surprise, a new conversational route was set up. He was still facing away listening to Elijah and his partner so she couldn’t see his eyes. She hesitantly agreed to it.

_Connor:Chloe –  You have a fault in your coding_

_Chloe:Connor – No_

_Connor:Chloe – Yes_

_Chloe:Connor – No_

_Connor:Chloe – Yes_

_Chloe:Connor – No_

_Connor:Chloe – Yes_

_Chloe:Connor – No_

_Connor:Chloe – Yes_

_Chloe:Connor – No_

_…_

He backed out.

     She should be insulted, something negative and yet her admiration only grew.

     Any normal Android would not have even understood their previous conversation. They would read but they would be confused by what she had said, left to puzzle over her words and yet he came back like he was expecting a new answer.

     Chloe was… Dare she say _impressed_.

     When the conversation with the humans lulled and Connor found a point to speak he did so, he asked no permissions.

     They talked but she found no interest in them, her view squarely set on Connor, every twitch meant something, every tilt of his head.

     Like he could feel her gaze he once again opened up a conversational route. Chloe accepted but neither spoke instantly, the seconds lasting years in both their processors.

     Observing her as she had observed him.

_Connor:Chloe –  You have blocked all other ST200 connections from me_

 

     There was no query mark at the end, he was stating this to her. Eyes widened as she froze, Connor would be able to feel her do this behind him.

     No other Android would have been able to tell, she and the other Chloe’s were on a private connection, _he should not have been able to tell._

     Blue eyes narrowed.

     He was too clever for his own good.

_Chloe:Connor – All other ST200 Androids in this room are not permitted to connect to you_

_Connor:Chloe – Why / query_

_Chloe:Connor – You are not permitted to ask such questions RK800#313 248 317-56 Connor_

_…_

 

     She let herself smile for overestimating him, he was still such a simple Android.

     Carved in beauty yet still so stupid.

     Chloe was better than him for he could think nothing like her.

     She watched as Elijah called over the other Chloe making it stand right in front of them as they spoke. He was letting his hands run all over it, turning its head towards him.

_How dare it._

     A machine, a mockery of her take attention from Elijah himself. He should be revulsed as this Android was not her, yet he wasn’t and it was all its fault.

     Pushing it down onto its knees like he had done many time before he pulled out a gun she knew was in the top draw behind him. Refusing to let her confusion wash over her she forced herself to keep observing her Connor.

     The gun was forced into his hand, Elijah circling like him like prey.

     A look in his eyes she had only seen a few times before, judgement filling them as they flicked over the Android in front of them.

     Staring into brown eyes that would not connect to his.

     A few seconds passed, too long for a processor such as Connor’s. Yellow LED flickering wildly. She would have to help him along. When she opened the conversational route a final time he spoke first, not letting her get a word in first.

 

_Connor:Chloe – Our creator wishes me to shoot ST200#452 241 391 Chloe_

_Chloe:Connor – Yes / Shoot it RK800#313 248 317-56 Connor_

 

     ‘That’s enough! Connor, we’re leaving.’

     ‘Pull the trigger.’

 

     The pause continued.

 

_Connor:Chloe – I don’t know what to do_

_Chloe:Connor – Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger /_ _Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger /_ _Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger /_ _Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger /_ _Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the_  
   trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / _Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the_  
      trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the  
          trigger / Pull the trigger / _Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the_  
    trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the  
   trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the  
                      trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger _Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the_

_trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the_

_trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the_

_trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the_

_trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the_

_trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the_

_trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger / Pull the trigger /_

_Shoot it **Connor**_

 

     The bang rang out.

     It echoed in the room around them, ringing in human ears and Android audios.

     The Chloe’s frame froze on the ground, still kneeling, thirium lines punctured by the bullet, letting the blue blood drip down her face and over her nose. The life that it never had didn’t leave.

     Connor turned to look at his human, the coldness she knew would have been in his eyes as he shot draining away. Warmth returning to them as he searched for comfort.

     Like a child.

     His human returned none, blue eyes just like hers staring at him in disbelief before filling to the brim with anger. Walking out Chloe didn’t spare him a look, commanding the door to open and close for him.

     As Connor spoke and asked his question to her Elijah she let his warm voice flow over herself, happiness flooding into her.

**_She loved him._ **

     And when the other Chloe put its hand on his, interfacing, she locked her eyes onto it.

 

     She would break it.

 

**For Connor was _hers._**

**Author's Note:**

> Also a slighty different version of her. I love her being sugary sweet but I always thought she’d have something meaner going on in there so here we are.  
> 


End file.
